GoldenDict
GoldenDict is a computer open-source dictionary program that gives translations of words and phrases for different languages. It allows to use several popular dictionary file formats simultaneously and without conversion. The project aims to create a feature-rich dictionary search program. Features * Nigè progrem wa libörol en guŋhoi kontent softwär. * Sùpport mùltipol dikçionari faylformäts , namely: ** Babylon (.bgl) files with images and resources ** StarDict (.ifo / .dict / .idx / .syn) dictionaries ** Dictd (.index / .dict / .dz) dictionary files ** ABBYY Lingvo (.dsl) source files, together with abbreviation files. The files can be optionally compressed with dictzip. Dictionary resources can be packed together into a .zip file ** ABBYY Lingvo (.lsa /.dat) audio archives. Those can be indexed separately, or be referred to from .dsl files * Uses WebKit layout engine for a more accurate articles' representation (including formatting, colors, images and links) * Supports lookups in Wikipedia, Wiktionary, or any other MediaWiki-based sites * Can use arbitrary websites as dictionaries via templated URL patterns * Can translate long text of many languages (e.g. through Babelfish, by adding this line in GoldenDict : http://fr.babelfish.yahoo.com/translate_txt?trtext=%GDWORD%&lp=fr_en for translating from French to English) * Hunspell-based morphology system, used for word stemming and spelling suggestions * Can index arbitrary directories with audio files for pronunciation lookups * Full Unicode case, diacritics, punctuation and whitespace folding. This means the ability to type in words without any accents, correct case, punctuation or spaces (e.g. typing 'Grussen' would yield 'grüßen' in German dictionaries) * Scan popup functionality. A small popup window displays the translation of a word chosen from another application * Support for global hotkeys (to activate the program window or translate a word from the clipboard) * Täben-brawsiŋ in Qt4 interfeis * Kros-plätform: Linux/X11, MacOS, Maemo en Windows + portàbol tu kitadè plätforms * Allows playback of pronunciation sound clips in different languages using Forvo online service Advantages and shortcomings Compared to other similar software GoldenDict: * Supports several popular dictionary file formats whereas Babylon and ABBYY Lingvo support only one (native) format and Stardict supports only two formats. * The program's internal use of the WebKit layout engine allows displaying articles in a format similar to web pages in a web browser which ABBYY Lingvo, StarDict and Babylon are unable to do. * The current version (1.0.1) cannot perform full-text searches inside articles of a dictionary. However, finding text in the currently displayed article is possible. Päkeijs Rībiuld Instol dipendènçis $ sudo apt-get install git pkg-config build-essential qt4-qmake libvorbis-dev zlib1g-dev libhunspell-dev x11proto-record-dev libqt4-dev libqtwebkit-dev libxtst-dev liblzo2-dev libbz2-dev libao-dev libavutil-dev libavformat-dev libtiff5-dev libeb16-dev 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 build-essential 已經是最新版本了。 git 已經是最新版本了。 libbz2-dev 已經是最新版本了。 libhunspell-dev 已經是最新版本了。 libhunspell-dev 被設定為手動安裝。 libxtst-dev 已經是最新版本了。 libxtst-dev 被設定為手動安裝。 pkg-config 已經是最新版本了。 x11proto-record-dev 已經是最新版本了。 x11proto-record-dev 被設定為手動安裝。 zlib1g-dev 已經是最新版本了。 libavformat-dev 已經是最新版本了。 libavutil-dev 已經是最新版本了。 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libao-common libao4 libdrm-dev libeb16 libgl1-mesa-dev libglu1-mesa-dev * libjbig-dev libjpeg-dev libjpeg-turbo8-dev libjpeg8-dev liblzma-dev * libogg-dev libqt4-dev-bin libqt4-opengl-dev libqt4-qt3support libtiffxx5 * libx11-xcb-dev libxcb-dri2-0-dev libxcb-dri3-dev libxcb-glx0-dev * libxcb-present-dev libxcb-randr0-dev libxcb-shape0-dev libxcb-sync-dev * libxcb-xfixes0-dev libxshmfence-dev libxxf86vm-dev mesa-common-dev * qt4-linguist-tools x11proto-dri2-dev x11proto-gl-dev * x11proto-xf86vidmode-dev 建議套件： * libesd0 libesd-alsa0 eb-utils eb-doc liblzma-doc firebird-dev * libmysqlclient-dev libpq-dev libsqlite0-dev libsqlite3-dev qt4-dev-tools * qt4-doc unixodbc-dev 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # libao-common libao-dev libao4 libdrm-dev libeb16 libeb16-dev libgl1-mesa-dev # libglu1-mesa-dev libjbig-dev libjpeg-dev libjpeg-turbo8-dev libjpeg8-dev # liblzma-dev liblzo2-dev libogg-dev libqt4-dev libqt4-dev-bin # libqt4-opengl-dev libqt4-qt3support libqtwebkit-dev libtiff5-dev libtiffxx5 # libvorbis-dev libx11-xcb-dev libxcb-dri2-0-dev libxcb-dri3-dev # libxcb-glx0-dev libxcb-present-dev libxcb-randr0-dev libxcb-shape0-dev # libxcb-sync-dev libxcb-xfixes0-dev libxshmfence-dev libxxf86vm-dev # mesa-common-dev qt4-linguist-tools qt4-qmake x11proto-dri2-dev # x11proto-gl-dev x11proto-xf86vidmode-dev 升級 0 個，新安裝 40 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 8,380 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 46.2 MB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n Dawnloudiŋ 下載:1 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libao-common all 1.1.0-3ubuntu1 B 下載:2 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libao4 amd64 1.1.0-3ubuntu1 kB 下載:3 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libeb16 amd64 4.4.3-7 kB 下載:4 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libqt4-qt3support amd64 4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6 kB 下載:5 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libtiffxx5 amd64 4.0.3-12.3ubuntu2 B 下載:6 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libao-dev amd64 1.1.0-3ubuntu1 kB 下載:7 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libdrm-dev amd64 2.4.60-2 kB 下載:8 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe libeb16-dev amd64 4.4.3-7 kB 下載:9 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main mesa-common-dev amd64 10.5.2-0ubuntu1 kB 下載:10 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libx11-xcb-dev amd64 2:1.6.2-2ubuntu2 B 下載:11 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxcb-dri3-dev amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 B 下載:12 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxcb-randr0-dev amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:13 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxcb-shape0-dev amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 B 下載:14 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxcb-xfixes0-dev amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:15 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxcb-sync-dev amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:16 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxcb-present-dev amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 B 下載:17 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxshmfence-dev amd64 1.1-4 B 下載:18 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxcb-dri2-0-dev amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 B 下載:19 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxcb-glx0-dev amd64 1.10-2ubuntu1 kB 下載:20 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main x11proto-xf86vidmode-dev all 2.3.1-2 B 下載:21 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxxf86vm-dev amd64 1:1.1.3-1 kB 下載:22 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main x11proto-dri2-dev all 2.8-2 kB 下載:23 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main x11proto-gl-dev all 1.4.17-1 kB 下載:24 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libgl1-mesa-dev amd64 10.5.2-0ubuntu1 B 下載:25 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libglu1-mesa-dev amd64 9.0.0-2 kB 下載:26 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libjpeg-turbo8-dev amd64 1.3.0-0ubuntu2 kB 下載:27 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libjpeg8-dev amd64 8c-2ubuntu8 B 下載:28 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libjpeg-dev amd64 8c-2ubuntu8 B 下載:29 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main liblzo2-dev amd64 2.08-1.2 kB 下載:30 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libogg-dev amd64 1.3.2-1 kB 下載:31 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libqt4-dev-bin amd64 4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6 kB 下載:32 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main qt4-linguist-tools amd64 4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6 kB 下載:33 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main qt4-qmake amd64 4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6 kB 下載:34 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libqt4-dev amd64 4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6 kB 下載:35 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libqt4-opengl-dev amd64 4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6 kB 下載:36 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libqtwebkit-dev amd64 2.3.2-0ubuntu7 kB 下載:37 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libjbig-dev amd64 2.1-3.1 kB 下載:38 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main liblzma-dev amd64 5.1.1alpha+20120614-2ubuntu2 kB 下載:39 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libtiff5-dev amd64 4.0.3-12.3ubuntu2 kB 下載:40 http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libvorbis-dev amd64 1.3.4-2 kB 取得 8,380 kB 用了 4秒 (1,796 kB/s) 從套件中提取樣板：100% Instoliŋ （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 363460 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未選的套件 libao-common。 準備解開 .../libao-common_1.1.0-3ubuntu1_all.deb ... 解開 libao-common (1.1.0-3ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libao4:amd64。 準備解開 .../libao4_1.1.0-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libao4:amd64 (1.1.0-3ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libeb16:amd64。 準備解開 .../libeb16_4.4.3-7_amd64.deb ... 解開 libeb16:amd64 (4.4.3-7) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libqt4-qt3support:amd64。 準備解開 .../libqt4-qt3support_4%3a4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6_amd64.deb ... 解開 libqt4-qt3support:amd64 (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libtiffxx5:amd64。 準備解開 .../libtiffxx5_4.0.3-12.3ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libtiffxx5:amd64 (4.0.3-12.3ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libao-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libao-dev_1.1.0-3ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libao-dev:amd64 (1.1.0-3ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libdrm-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libdrm-dev_2.4.60-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libdrm-dev:amd64 (2.4.60-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libeb16-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libeb16-dev_4.4.3-7_amd64.deb ... 解開 libeb16-dev:amd64 (4.4.3-7) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 mesa-common-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../mesa-common-dev_10.5.2-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 mesa-common-dev:amd64 (10.5.2-0ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libx11-xcb-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libx11-xcb-dev_2%3a1.6.2-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libx11-xcb-dev:amd64 (2:1.6.2-2ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxcb-dri3-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxcb-dri3-dev_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxcb-dri3-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxcb-randr0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxcb-randr0-dev_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxcb-randr0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxcb-shape0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxcb-shape0-dev_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxcb-shape0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxcb-xfixes0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxcb-xfixes0-dev_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxcb-xfixes0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxcb-sync-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxcb-sync-dev_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxcb-sync-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxcb-present-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxcb-present-dev_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxcb-present-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxshmfence-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxshmfence-dev_1.1-4_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxshmfence-dev:amd64 (1.1-4) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxcb-dri2-0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxcb-dri2-0-dev_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxcb-dri2-0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxcb-glx0-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxcb-glx0-dev_1.10-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxcb-glx0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 x11proto-xf86vidmode-dev。 準備解開 .../x11proto-xf86vidmode-dev_2.3.1-2_all.deb ... 解開 x11proto-xf86vidmode-dev (2.3.1-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxxf86vm-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libxxf86vm-dev_1%3a1.1.3-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxxf86vm-dev:amd64 (1:1.1.3-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 x11proto-dri2-dev。 準備解開 .../x11proto-dri2-dev_2.8-2_all.deb ... 解開 x11proto-dri2-dev (2.8-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 x11proto-gl-dev。 準備解開 .../x11proto-gl-dev_1.4.17-1_all.deb ... 解開 x11proto-gl-dev (1.4.17-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libgl1-mesa-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libgl1-mesa-dev_10.5.2-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libgl1-mesa-dev:amd64 (10.5.2-0ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libglu1-mesa-dev。 準備解開 .../libglu1-mesa-dev_9.0.0-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libglu1-mesa-dev (9.0.0-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libjpeg-turbo8-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libjpeg-turbo8-dev_1.3.0-0ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libjpeg-turbo8-dev:amd64 (1.3.0-0ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libjpeg8-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libjpeg8-dev_8c-2ubuntu8_amd64.deb ... 解開 libjpeg8-dev:amd64 (8c-2ubuntu8) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libjpeg-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libjpeg-dev_8c-2ubuntu8_amd64.deb ... 解開 libjpeg-dev:amd64 (8c-2ubuntu8) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 liblzo2-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../liblzo2-dev_2.08-1.2_amd64.deb ... 解開 liblzo2-dev:amd64 (2.08-1.2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libogg-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libogg-dev_1.3.2-1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libogg-dev:amd64 (1.3.2-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libqt4-dev-bin。 準備解開 .../libqt4-dev-bin_4%3a4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6_amd64.deb ... 解開 libqt4-dev-bin (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 qt4-linguist-tools。 準備解開 .../qt4-linguist-tools_4%3a4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6_amd64.deb ... 解開 qt4-linguist-tools (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 qt4-qmake。 準備解開 .../qt4-qmake_4%3a4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6_amd64.deb ... 解開 qt4-qmake (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libqt4-dev。 準備解開 .../libqt4-dev_4%3a4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6_amd64.deb ... 解開 libqt4-dev (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libqt4-opengl-dev。 準備解開 .../libqt4-opengl-dev_4%3a4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6_amd64.deb ... 解開 libqt4-opengl-dev (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libqtwebkit-dev。 準備解開 .../libqtwebkit-dev_2.3.2-0ubuntu7_amd64.deb ... 解開 libqtwebkit-dev (2.3.2-0ubuntu7) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libjbig-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libjbig-dev_2.1-3.1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libjbig-dev:amd64 (2.1-3.1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 liblzma-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../liblzma-dev_5.1.1alpha+20120614-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... 解開 liblzma-dev:amd64 (5.1.1alpha+20120614-2ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libtiff5-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libtiff5-dev_4.0.3-12.3ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libtiff5-dev:amd64 (4.0.3-12.3ubuntu2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libvorbis-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libvorbis-dev_1.3.4-2_amd64.deb ... 解開 libvorbis-dev:amd64 (1.3.4-2) 中... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.6) ... Processing 2 added doc-base files... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 設定 libao-common (1.1.0-3ubuntu1) ... 設定 libao4:amd64 (1.1.0-3ubuntu1) ... 設定 libeb16:amd64 (4.4.3-7) ... 設定 libqt4-qt3support:amd64 (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) ... 設定 libtiffxx5:amd64 (4.0.3-12.3ubuntu2) ... 設定 libao-dev:amd64 (1.1.0-3ubuntu1) ... 設定 libdrm-dev:amd64 (2.4.60-2) ... 設定 libeb16-dev:amd64 (4.4.3-7) ... 設定 mesa-common-dev:amd64 (10.5.2-0ubuntu1) ... 設定 libx11-xcb-dev:amd64 (2:1.6.2-2ubuntu2) ... 設定 libxcb-dri3-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libxcb-randr0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libxcb-shape0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libxcb-xfixes0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libxcb-sync-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libxcb-present-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libxshmfence-dev:amd64 (1.1-4) ... 設定 libxcb-dri2-0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libxcb-glx0-dev:amd64 (1.10-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 x11proto-xf86vidmode-dev (2.3.1-2) ... 設定 libxxf86vm-dev:amd64 (1:1.1.3-1) ... 設定 x11proto-dri2-dev (2.8-2) ... 設定 x11proto-gl-dev (1.4.17-1) ... 設定 libgl1-mesa-dev:amd64 (10.5.2-0ubuntu1) ... 設定 libglu1-mesa-dev (9.0.0-2) ... 設定 libjpeg-turbo8-dev:amd64 (1.3.0-0ubuntu2) ... 設定 libjpeg8-dev:amd64 (8c-2ubuntu8) ... 設定 libjpeg-dev:amd64 (8c-2ubuntu8) ... 設定 liblzo2-dev:amd64 (2.08-1.2) ... 設定 libogg-dev:amd64 (1.3.2-1) ... 設定 libqt4-dev-bin (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) ... 設定 qt4-linguist-tools (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) ... 設定 qt4-qmake (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) ... 設定 libqt4-dev (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) ... 設定 libqt4-opengl-dev (4:4.8.6+git64-g5dc8b2b+dfsg-3~ubuntu6) ... 設定 libqtwebkit-dev (2.3.2-0ubuntu7) ... 設定 libjbig-dev:amd64 (2.1-3.1) ... 設定 liblzma-dev:amd64 (5.1.1alpha+20120614-2ubuntu2) ... 設定 libtiff5-dev:amd64 (4.0.3-12.3ubuntu2) ... 設定 libvorbis-dev:amd64 (1.3.4-2) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4) ... Lokolaiseiçion * /bb_BK.ts See also / Si osou / 參看 * Machine translation * Comparison of machine translation applications * StarDict * Lingoes (a single click translation software) * Esperanto dictionaries for GoldenDict (in Esperanto) References / Riförènses / 參考資料 External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Independent review in Linux Magazine * Description of Goldendict 0.9 at Softpedia * GoldenDict web site * Download page * Download nightly builds (in English and Russian, look for the latest post) * Discussion forum (in English and Russian) * Another discussion forum (in Russian) * Collection of dictionaries to download (choose StarDict in download format). * Files to read to learn how to create dictionaries in StarDict format: http://stardict.sourceforge.net/HowToCreateDictionary and http://stardict.sourceforge.net/StarDictFileFormat * GoldenDict review Category:Free dictionary software Category:Dictionary software Category:Translation dictionaries Category:DICT clients Category:Machine translation Category:Windows software Category:Linux software Category:Software that uses Qt